Life Dies Before Love
by NeonEyes
Summary: Callie is a curious young teenager and one day she finds a strange rock on the beach. After a couple of weeks she finds herself changing .. into something she's not. The Matrix of Leadership has transferred itself inside her and when the Autobots find her, Ironhide starts to fall for her. But even Ironhide can't hide her completely from the Decepticons... Story better than summary!


_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is my 2nd fanfiction so go easy on me. In the first few chapters of this story it's based on my main character, Callie but there is going to be robots a couple of chapters in.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**2 years before**

Optimus Prime looked out on the Pacific ocean. The Earth's sun was setting, casting an orange shadow over the sea. His digits were curled around the remaining piece of the Matrix of Leadership.

His brother was dead.

He felt his spark swell with sadness.

Although he hated what Megatron done, he still loved his brother.

Optimus threw the glowing piece of metal into the sea waves. And turned to return to base.

The sweet salty air penetrated the young girl's nose, as the warm sea waves crashed relentlessly to her left. The seagulls surfed the winds above her, entangled in a silent ballad. Her maroon hair whipped across her face. Her bright blue eyes scanned the beautiful landscape before her. She stuffed her hands in her denim shorts, and kicked the yellow sand with her bare feet.

Callie smiled to herself as she walked along her local beach. Living in California was amazing. Everything was amazing, the sun, sea, sand, food, temperature, friends, school. She actually believed she was one of the happiest people on Earth.

She walked off to the left a bit more until the sea reached between her knee and ankle. Callie liked being alone, it gave her time to think. Rock pooling was one of the teenager's hobbies. She liked studying the biology of the sea animals. Callie also collected precious shells and rocks, making them into jewellery for her friends and family.

She knelt down and dipped her hand into a rock pool. A few animals scuttled from the plants, but a little shine within the rocks caught her attention. Callie reached in and pulled out a small piece of glowing blue metal. It had strange carvings in the centre, that was the source of the illumination.

She stood up and cradled it in her hands. As she continued examining it, Callie could of sworn she saw it shine a little brighter than dim again.

Callie placed it in her pocket and turned to the direction of her house..

.. with no idea what it was.

As soon as she got home she made a hole at the top of the shard and threaded a chain through and put it around her neck.

The following day she woke up with a migraine, however her mum gave her a couple of headache tablets and sent her to school to usual. But Callie got worse as the day wore on and during the following night she was up all night from throwing up.

She felt a bit better in the morning but the headache was still there.

Her parents just thought of it as a bug, but they didn't realise that her skin was losing colour each day.

She was off school for a week, and during that week she removed her necklace she made.

After the week, Callie returned to school and wore her necklace again..

Callie slumped down in the chair. It was Art but she didn't feel partially well. Maybe the bug was back.

"Hey Cal, what's up?"

Callie's best friend, Tina parked herself on the chair next to her.

Callie sighed. "I don't feel that well .."

"I'm sure you'll feel better after you do some drawing. You always are" Tina smiled.

"Let's hope so, Tee"

Because it was a free lesson, Callie drew some random made-up aliens. She found her pencil dancing along the paper. Her mind wandered to the far reaches of space, if there was any life out there. Some rumours went round a couple of years ago that there had been some aliens in Mission City but she didn't see any videos on it so it couldn't be true .. could it?

A sudden nausea pulled Callie out of her thoughts. She quickly pulled a tissue from her pocket and coughed violently in it. In between her coughs she was aware of some fluid travelling up her throat. She turned away from the class, who started looking at her.

When she stopped, she bought the tissue away from her mouth, only to see blood staining her tissue. Callie yelped.

"What's is it Cal? Everyone's looking at you!" Tina asked curiously.

"I-I just .. coughed .. up b-blood" Callie replied shakily.

"Wha-"

"What's going on here? Are you alright, Callie?" Miss Sweeney said.

"I don't th-think so, Miss" Callie showed her the blood-stained tissue.

"Oh my! Tina would you go with Callie to the Office and explain what happened?"

"Sure"

Tina and Callie left the class and made their way up the corridors.

"Hey, Cal?"

"Yeah?" Callie replied still shaken by her incident.

"I know it's not the ideal time to ask you but are you free on Saturday?"

"I think so, why?"

"For my birthday, I'm holding a beach party. Girls and boys are invited."

"You bet I'm coming" Callie smiled.

Tina gave her a bear hug, "I knew you would, can't wait! You might even meet someone" She raised her eyebrows and gently nudged Callie in the side.

Callie rolled her eyes, "I really need anyone else, I've got you"

"Yeah right, you're probably desperate for a boyfriend!"

"You can think what you want"

They carried on walking in silence, but Callie's thoughts were concentrated on their conversation. She did feel a bit lonely but she didn't want to admit it.

When they got to the Office, Tina explained what happened and the Secretary phoned up Callie's mum. However her mum and dad were at work so she'd had to take a taxi. The Secretary phoned up the local taxi station, and within a couple of minutes a yellow taxi pulled up in the school carpark.

Callie made her way out to the taxi and got in.

" Where to, Miss?" the taxi driver asked.

"47 Primrose Drive"

The taxi pulled out of the school and made his way up and highway. Callie relaxed in the seat, humming a tune to herself. She watched as the world pass-by and started to close her eyes. She listened to the gentle hum of the engine and watched the light dance upon her eyelids.

But what she didn't see was the incoming car, driving the opposite direction.

The taxi driver didn't either ..

_**Author's note:**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Constructive criticism and requests are welcome. **_


End file.
